


One Love, Two Mouths

by tinygaymoonfae



Series: Fire and the Flood [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a fluffy ending, Confession, First Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, dang flabit these two stress me out, let these two be happy, nonbinary babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygaymoonfae/pseuds/tinygaymoonfae
Summary: Everything can change in a heartbeat--life, love, death, hockey.  Life is an ever changing mess and we're just along for the ride.AKA maybe Dex and Nursey get their act together enough to try their hand at this thing called love





	One Love, Two Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me, your favorite disaster of an author. Sorry this has taken me thirty thousand years, that depression and all blah blah blah. I'm home for break so I'm going to be updating this series and possibly completing it (not sure how long it’ll be honestly). Thank you all for sticking with me.
> 
> P.S. follow my disaster gay ass on twitter/tumblr @tinygaymoonfae !! This goes triple for the lovelies leaving sweet comments on my work, y’all make my life so much better ♡ ♡ ♡

     Most of the time people don’t think about milliseconds; a fraction of time too short to quantify meaningfully. Most interesting things take at least a full six seconds to happen anyway. Until today, Dex had been one of those people. Now, however, with the lips of one Derek Nurse pressed against his own, he was reevaluating that stance.  
     Nursey’s lips were still warm from coffee and soft from his impeccable skin care regimen. The instant their lips had met he parted them easily, as if they were long-term lovers. As if this was a welcome occurrence and not random harassment from a trusted friend  
     All of that ran through Dex’s mind in the time it took for his first kiss to take place. His brain jump-started quickly (but not quickly enough) and he pulled back—not only moving his head but also sliding over a ways to give Nursey space. But instead of reeling back like Dex had assumed, Nursey leaned forward. Eyes closed, lips seeking the connection Dex had broken.  
     Nursey didn’t open his eyes right away. He sat perfectly still, eyes closed and an expression Dex couldn’t place resting on his face. Slowly, Nursey opened his eyes as if waking from a deep sleep.  
     Why wasn’t he reacting, Dex thought in a panic. Why had Nursey not said anything? Why did Dex want to dive back in for another kiss? And why dear God were his jeans suddenly too tight—it was just a quick kiss William pull yourself together!  
     “Nursey I—oh my god I’m so sorry I don’t, please,” Dex sputtered, his useless brain always bad with words, had decided to abandon him once again. His eyes stung with hot tears and he could feel his face go bright red. He’d never cried in public, but it seemed like that record was dashed just like his friendship.  
     “I have to go now, we can…if you want we can talk later but we don’t have to-I, please don’t…” he nearly upturned the table in his haste to get out.  
     “Please don’t leave, I’m not upset.” Dex barely heard Nursey’s voice over the pounding in his ears. He stood still, stiff, holding himself in place and biting back sobs with every cell in his body. When he finally got the nerve to look at Nursey, he saw the patented           “I’m trying to be chill but I’m actually freaking out” look he recognized.  
     “Dex…Will, please? If you meant that then stay. If not you can go and I swear I’ll never mention it again.” During their friendship, Dex had noticed that Nursey’ chill façade never reached his eyes—he was a good faker, but not perfect. Right now, his eyes looked lost and sad and a little scared. It was enough to break the stillness and make Dex sit back down.  
     “I’m sorry, I…I can’t seem to stop crying,” Dex whispered hoarsely. “Can…”  
     “Take all the time you need,” Nursey said eyes somewhat less sad now.  
     His head was spinning and he could barely see for the tears. Nothing felt real, like a dream that almost makes sense but not quite. Dex took a deep breath and, with tears still running down his face, started babbling idiotically.  
     “I’m in love with you. Have been since we met, and despite my best efforts I can’t seem to get over it. I’m sorry I kissed you, you’re my best friend and honestly I think I can deal with rejection better than I can deal with losing your friendship. Please don’t feel bad for not liking me back, it’s really not a big deal, and I never expected you to. I’m not even sure why you’re my friend I’m kind of a terrible person…” he realized he was rambling and shut his mouth. The damage was done anyway, no sense in digging his grave any deeper.  
     “Can you…say that first part again?” Nursey whispered. Dex looked at him, startled by the response.  
     “What?”  
     Nursey laughed. “The part where you said you loved me, before all that nonsense about you being a bad person.”  
     “I knew you’d be upset but I didn’t peg you as the mocking type.” Dex turned his head to look away but was stopped by Nursey’s hand on his cheek.  
     “Shhh, no Will I’m not mocking you. I just wanted to be sure I’d heard you right. Please look at me.”  
Dex obliged, confusion having finally stopped his tears. Nursey moved closer, a timid smile on his lips.  
     “I love you too Will. I think you’re amazing and beautiful and one of the best friends I’ve ever had. I…I don’t know what you want to do next but I’d really like to date you.”  
     “I…um…that sounds good? But are you sure, please don’t feel like you have to.”  
     Nursey rolled his eyes and laughed, “We need to work on your self confidence. Of course, I want to date you! Have you seriously not noticed me pining over you?”  
     Now it was Dex’s turn to laugh. “Sorry, I was preoccupied with my own pining.”  
     Nursey kissed him softly, chaste and warm and easy. Dex could get used to that.  
     “God are all first kisses this dramatic?” Nursey pulled back, a look of horror clear on his face.  
     “No that was your—oh fuck that’s a terrible first kiss! We have to fix it.”  
     “Nurse it already happened, unless you have a time machine that’s how it’s gonna stay.”  
     “Or,” Nursey said, a mischievous smile on his lips, “We could just keep kissing until we get it right.”  
     “That might take some time, but I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "sweater weather" because I'm what the kids call original. My lovely beta is taking her finals and couldn't be lured from her hovel long enough to read this. So if there's any mistakes let me know!!


End file.
